My Accidentally Delivered to the Wrong Address Package Pickup Girl
by ZannaTheDhampir
Summary: My Accidentally Delivered to the Wrong Address Package Pickup Girl is a Vampire / Benny x Erica and Erica x Sarah / weird little one-shot thing I wrote. Set between seasons 1 and 2 in a strange AU where Erica doesn't know Benny for some reason. T for sexual implications as well as language
1. The Main Deal

My Accidentally Delivered to the Wrong Address Package Pickup Girl is a Vampire

A My Babysitter's a Vampire wrong address package pickup AU

_Bzzzzt_

_Bzzzzt_

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

Setting her nail polish down with an exasperated sigh, Erica gently picked up her phone and answered the call, cursing silently as some of the polish smudged against the inside of her ring finger.

"Look who finally decided to call after she completely ditched Whitechapel, huh?"

"Erica, don't give me that tone, you know that I need some time for myself after everything that happened. I didn't want this." Sarah sighed on the other end of the line, and Erica knew that her friend was probably rubbing her temples.

Friend.

Funny word to refer to someone who hadn't called in over two months. The two had always had each other's backs, at one point in time at least. But then Sarah had been bitten, then Erica, and their differing options on eternal life and hotness had caused them to grow apart. And then Sarah had _freaked out_ after biting that one dumb nerd at school and had just up and left, without a word or even a 'sry' text to Erica afterwards.

"Where are you?"

"I'm…." Radio silence. "That, that doesn't matter right now. Listen, Erica, a package for me got delivered to the wrong address and I really need you to go get it. I've gotten in contact with the family who lives there, and they're willing to hand it off to you. Can you do that?"

"Great to hear from you, except, wait, it's only so I can do you a favor, right?"

"Erica, please. I'll… I'll come pick up the package next week. How does that sound?"

"Fine."

"Great, I'll text you this kid's number, and then I'll…. I'll see you soon."

Another long pause.

"I, I miss you."

Erica but her lip, choking back her instinctual quick 'miss you too!' response. Of course she missed Sarah. But she was also feeling that ache in her chest that started when Sarah disappeared coming back with a vengeance.

"See you in a bit then, I guess. Maybe, I never know with you." Erica ended the call as she felt the ache start to make its way to her throat and warm her eyes. She let out a shaky breath and when to set her phone aside when it buzzed once more, with the promised text from Sarah.

_Benny Weir: 226-927-5625_

_32 Ravensmill Dr_

Without responding, Erica clicked on Benny's number and sent him a text.

_-Hey. This is Sarah's friend, Erica. When's a good time for me to get this package? _

_-Hey! I have plans at 7:30 tonight, but I'm hone until then! Feel free to stop by today if that works for you! _

A glance at the clock. 2:15.

_-Yeah, sure, I'll be over around 5:00. _

_-Sounds great! I'll be there :)_

Switching on do not disturb, Erica tossed her phone onto her bed and took a deep breath. She had about three hours. That was plenty of time to finish her nails and grab a snack before heading over to pick up the package from this kid. Grabbing her remover, she wiped the smudged polish off of her skin, and then continued her afternoon activity of painting her nails a deep, deoxygenated blood red.

Wiping the corner of her mouth, Erica smiled and patted the man who was now fast asleep and most likely going to miss the bus on his head. A quick snack always calmed her nerves, and the man had been quite tasty. Nice hints of sweetness and an expensive cigars in there, like a fine wine. Glancing at her phone, Erica noted that the time was 5:03, and decided she better go pick up this package for Sarah. With a slight leap, she lifted into the air, and was at the address in a flash.

_Brrrring _

Erica crosser her arms and stared at the door of the house she had been sent to. It was a nice, solid dark wood, and the front porch was covered in a white portico with delicate woodwork. She tapped her foot. Where was this kid? He had said that he was going to be around. She pressed the doorbell again.

_Brrrring_

Whipping out her phone, she glanced back at her messages. The kid said he'd be available. She sent him a message alerting him that she was at his front door, then leaned against the front brick of the house and sighed.

Five more minutes passed. Still no response from the door or the phone.

_Brrrrrrrrring_

_Fuck this_, Erica thought when she still didn't detect movement inside the house. She noticed that a desire to find another snack was growing with her frustration, so, after sending the Benny kid another message, she stepped off the porch, ran a hand through her long, blonde hair, and began to stroll down the street.

_-ohshit_

The message came a few minutes after Erica arrived back home.

-_I'm so sorry_

_-I didn't hear the doorbell_

_-I'll be paying more attention if you want to come back? _

Erica scoffed and sat down on her couch. There was no way in hell she was going back out for this dumb package that her ex-friend accidentally sent to the wrong place after having just gotten back.

-_What if you bring it to me? _

She sent the message, not wanting to have to give her address to this probable creep, but she was feeling petty.

-_Can we meet up at Lotta Latte tomorrow morning and I can pass it off to you then? _

-_Fine. See you there at 9:30. _

Just as she was setting her phone down, it buzzed again.

-_uhhh 11:30 instead? _

Of course this kid wouldn't be up at 9:30. Fucking hell, she hated the idea that she would need to restructure her day for this.

-_Fine, 11. _

Throwing her prone across the couch, Erica sighed and closed her eyes. If only she had gotten into the traditional vampiric practice of meditating. This felt like a time at which it would be helpful.

Erica sat at a small corner table in the cafe and sipped at her black coffee. It was harder than one might expect to plan your days as a vampire. There was your basic, hiding as a human stressors, which meant that during the school year, she had to focus on books and classes and whatnot, her social reputation to maintain, as well as countless vampire ordinances to keep track of, that seemed to change daily.

No lethal hunting during daylight hours, please attend the monthly council meetings, just kidding; no lethal hunting ever, please only turn willing significant others, jk; lethal hunting is okay again.

She scowled to herself, trying to remember if lethal hunting was or _wasn't_ currently allowed when the bell above the door rang, and a flustered-looking boy about her age wearing a blue and white striped polo and hair that stuck in every direction. He carried a small package, and Erica stood to meet him.

"Hey" she said, walking towards him from her table.

"Ah! You must be Erica." His eyes glanced her up and down quickly and he flushed lightly. "I'm Benny. Here." He awkwardly stuck out his arm to hand her the package, and she reached for it.

As Erica took the package from Benny, their fingers brushed.

Their eyes met, green and turquoise moving together like light playing on the ocean surface.

And the world seemed to still for a moment, despite the exhausted calls for cappuccinos and flavored lattes from the young man working the drive through window.

"You know…." Benny stammered as Erica retracted her hand and the package, both a heartbeat and an eternity later, "I could buy you a coffee. It's the least I can do for having disrupted your day like this."

"I've already got one." Erica gestured back at the table. "But, feel free to get something and come sit with me," she said, surprising not only Benny, but also herself. The boy stared for a second, then nodded enthusiastically, and headed over to see the barista.

The two sat and talked for hours, which, again caught both of them off-guard. Benny was surprisingly funny and kind, and even his geeky, slightly disheveled exterior became less of something that Erica scoffed at, and something she though was rather cute as time passed. There was also something about him that smelled _fantastic_. Not just anything, Erica knew that is was definitely his blood and as they talked, she realized that she had quite a few different appetites that were growing to a point of needing to be satiated as soon as possible. She hoped that maybe taking care of one of them would help soothe the other. She moved on hand across the table and placed it over the boy's. His cheeks reddened as she slowly moved her fingers over his skin and gave him a smile.

"It's pretty dead in here, you know. I don't think anyone would be bothered if you met me back by the bathrooms."

Benny's mouth fell open and he quickly moved the hand that was under Erica's over his mouth, his eyes wide. Erica stood, trailing her fingers up his arm and then on to his shoulder. She paused to lean down. "I'll be waiting" she whispered in his ear, and felt him shiver under her hand. She released the contact, and walked back to where the bathrooms of the café were.

She noticed that there was a small supply closet right next to the bathroom. She almost laughed at how cliché this whole scenario was turning out to be as she checked to see if it was unlocked. It was. She glanced back at the tables, and saw Benny glance down uncomfortably at his lap, gulp, then stand and walk over to Erica. She gave him a toothy grin, yanked open the closet door, and shoved him inside. "Look's like you're not too upset about this, huh?" she said, closing the door, and pressing against Benny, feeling his body against hers.

"No, I am all sorts of not upset," he stammered out, "In a dark closet with the Princess Leia to my Han Solo? That's kind of ideal"

"God, you're such a nerd" Erica growled, and pressed her lips against hers, kissing him with an intensity of all of her desires combined, and letting herself be flooded by the way he kissed her back.

_-Fin-_

_a/n: ha you thought you were gonna get some smut there didn't you. Sorry I'm too gay to write that straight shit. _


	2. Bonus 1

_a/n: Extra bonus bit! So this was supposed to be a one-shot but then I was writing and was like '…nah, needs more gay.' Even though Erica is __aggressively__ straight in the show and my idea of her, but alas. Gay. There was too much pent-up sexual tension in that first phone call._

A knock at the door.

With a scowl, Erica set down her nail polish once again. That fifteen minutes spent with Benny in the supply closet had chipped a few of the nails she had so painstakingly done days before. She stood, blowing at the hand she had fixed gently, and crossed to the door. She opened it, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sarah?"

The other vampire stood in her doorway, her brown eyes filled with concern that quickly turned to excitement when Erica opened the door. Erica felt her heartrate speed up at the sign of her best friend. The sun was starting to rise, the weak rays of light warming her caramel skin. Erica felt the desire to tell Sarah that her transformation had left her looking even hotter than before bubble up, but she pushed it down.

"Oh, god, Erica! I wasn't sure you'd be home!" She went in for a hug, but stopped when she noticed that Erica wasn't moving in to reciprocate. Sarah dropped her arms and put her hands behind her back. "Can I come in?"

Erica sighed. "Fine," she said, rolling her eyes and moving aside so that Sarah could walk past her. "Here, just follow me, I put the package in my room." Erica turned to walk up the stairs, but Sarah grabbed her hand. Erica felt the shock of her touch rush up her arm and across her body.

"Can't we just sit down here and talk for a sec? Maybe make some lemonade like when we were kids?"

Erica scoffed. "This isn't old times anymore." She pulled her hand away and ascended the stairs. Sarah followed a heartbeat later.

"Listen, Erica, I know you're hurt, I fucked up. I'm sorry. And I know things can't go back to the way they were, before we were… before all this. But, I mean, can't we talk?"

Erica spun around at the top of the stairs, her grief and frustration over the time they had spent apart flaring in her, but then dying at the sight of Sarah looking up at her with those dark brown eyes. She pressed her whirlwind of feelings down and took a breath that she hoped didn't look too shaky. "Let's just get your package."

The two walked into Erica's room, and the blond paced to her drawers, where she picked up the package off of top of them. She walked over to Sarah, who stood at the foot of her bed.

As Erica passed the package to Sarah, their fingers brushed, and that electricity sparked again.

Their eyes met, turquoise gaze raining down into pools of dark earth.

And the world seemed to still for a moment.

And then the two collided.

Sarah grabbed Erica's wrist along with the package and pulled her in, and kissing her with the intensity of years of building tension that had grown between the two.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long now," Sarah breathed when the two finally pulled a bit apart.

Erica once again disengaged her wrist from Sarah's hand, but this time, she pulled herself closer and wove her fingers through her friend's dark hair.

"Do you know how much I fucking missed you?" Erica growled slightly, then pulled Sarah in for another kiss. Sarah dropped her package, and wrapped her arms around the blond, moaning slightly as she pressed closer to her.

Erica shifted her weight forward slightly, encouraging Sarah to lean back, and then sit on the bed. Erica straddled her, and used the hand in Sarah's hair to tip her head back. Moving from her lips, Erica began kissing down Sarah's neck, stopping at her pulse point to feel the faint and irregular pulsing of stolen blood in her veins. She began sucking, without puncturing Sarah's skin, and felt her pulse quicken. She stopped for a moment, and glanced up at Sarah's face, smirking. Erica's other hand caressed the brunette's thigh.

"How're ya doing?

Sarah smirked back at her. "Pretty good, pretty good. Although…" She shifted a bit, then, using her super strength, quickly shifted and Erica found herself laying under Sarah on the bed. "…This is a bit more comfortable."

Sarah leaned down and kissed Erica again, the package that had started this all long forgotten.


	3. Bonus 2

_a/n: Extra __EXTRA__ bonus bit! I definitely support the idea of bi Benny, so I wanted to have a cute little bisexual Bennica scene since they're both queer here. _

"Damn"

Erica pulled the thin sheet a little bit higher on her body and turned her head to look at the boy laying beside her. His eyes were closed and a thin sheen of sweat that coated his forehead and chest glistened in the moonlight that filtered through the window. He gave a contented sigh, then turned to look at her, his eyes fluttering open.

"Honestly, I'm impressed," Erica said, smirking. She traced one red fingernail around one and then another of the purpling marks on Benny's neck. "Without the endorphins from a bite, guys usually don't like me going that hard." She moved her nails lightly from his neck to his chest, and began to slowly trail them further down the boy's body. Before she could get too far, Benny turned and placed his hand over hers, stopping the momentum.

"Hey, um.. I actually wanted to tell you something," he stammered, his eyes flicking down from her face instinctively, then widening when they landed on her exposed breasts. He quickly moved them up to meet her eyes again and reddened. Erica smiled a toothy grin.

"No, um, but really. I.. I like you."

"Oh god, Benny, fuck," she started, but he stopped her.

"Oh, no, no, I get that this is just a… y'know. Which like, is good, because, like.. um…" He stopped and swallowed. "I… I like someone else too." He paused expectantly, looking into Erica's eyes. She simply stared back and waited for him to continue.

"His name's Ethan."

Benny continued to search Erica's face for a reaction, but she didn't express anything that he could determine.

"I.. I hope that's okay. That… that I like guys too, I mean…" He eyes flicked away again, and then slowly returned to her face one more. He found Erica smiling back at him, with a sort of gentle expression he hadn't seen from her before.

"Of course it's okay, Benny. In fact, I spent last fucking my best friend, Sarah."

An impish twinkle entered her eyes again, and she smiled that fanged grin at Benny as her deep red nails continued to blaze their way down his body.


End file.
